Irene
Irene is the protagonist of the series. She grew up in the corrupt town of Obutsu, Ruarin and spent most of her life on the street after her older sister - Maura - disappeared when she was eight. Irene took odd jobs for many years before she finally found a place with her Mistress. When Irene was 19 years of age, she was contacted by Yume the Goddess of Dreams and began her quest to defeat The Shadow King. Irene is the 3rd reincarnation of The Matron Appearance Irene is a slim, fragile young woman when she is first introduced. When living in Obutsu, and until her meeting with King Tenno, her attire consisted of a simple brown dyed dress which contained a notable rip at the back. Her hair - a deep black - was usually knotted and filthy. She usually avoided wearing shoes as Irene would complain they hurt her feet. Though never as bad as her hair - Irene's skin was usually filthy and only washed once a week. When meeting with the 8th King of Ruarin, her attire met drastic changes. She wore a simple white dress and had her hair washed, brushed and braided. It was kept like this until the end of the first book. Personality Irene is the most emotionally driven in Team Go'ed. While this can cause Irene to make some rash decisions, she is able to empathise with others and help them emotionally. This also drives Irene to be very stubborn and once she has her mind set on something, she doesn't stop until the task is complete. When first introduced Irene is very obedient and usually fails to correct others when needed. She only ever defies someone when she feels endangered such as her meeting with Youto in the chapter The Drop of a Basket and when she was kidnapped by three men to be taken to the Slave Traders in Red Eyes. She is also seen to run away from danger when it is presented. This is seen in the chapter Red Eyes when Irene is first introduced to Fi'lia and when seeing Jiston teleport through the help of his pendant. As time goes on and she gets to know Jiston and Asmanda more, her confidence grows. So much to the fact she gets cocky when fighting a Shadow Soldier even though she only knows basics of using a sword. This ends up with Irene suffering an injury to the shoulder, one which would affect her for years to come. When arriving in Shihon, Irene has matured and understands not to underestimate an enemy. However, after her audience with the King and speaking to the army officials, her confidence shrinks as she is terrified to speak to the men. Relationships 'Asmanda '- Irene sees Asmanda as a close and trustworthy friend. Irene notes that she is very familiar and is sure she has met her before 'Jiston - '''Despite how he may act at first, Irene sees Jiston as a gentle person who is always there to help a friend in need. Magic & Abilities Being the main protagonist Irene has a significant more amount of Magic Spells up her sleeve than the other Divine. Pendant Spells These consist of weaker spells that can be cast consciously and subconsciously by the use of a pendant. 'Protector's Shield: 'A spell that can be used by all the Divine though stronger when The Protector casts it. It creates a blue-tinted transparent magic shield that can only be broken by a strong magic attack. First used when Fi'lia tried to kill Irene. It was activated subconsciously. 'Magi: Heal: 'A spell that can heal small injuries on others. It drains a lot of energy and is recommended to be only used in dire situations. First used when Asmanda suffered a cut on her wrist an Irene was treating it. It was activated subconsciously. Relic Spells These consist of spells usable only when the caster is hosting a Relic or a Relic Fragment. 'Mithril Wings: 'A pair of angel-like wings appear on the casters back. Though it doesn't allow flight, the caster can jump higher, takes less fall damage and it improves defence against magic attacks. Is usually used with Mithril Sword. 'Mithril Sword: 'A strong sword made from an unknown Magi material is summoned. When attacked with the sword it has a chance of destroying the opponent's magic defence. It usually used with Mithril Wings. Trivia *Irene's name means 'Peace' *Much like the other Divine, Irene's name was taken from the ''Aphmau's Youtube series Minecraft Diaries ''which the storyline of the Divine books is loosely based off. *Irene is the writer of the passage at the beginning of the first chapter in the first book. *Irene dislikes the tastes of red apples. *Irene's favourite colour is purple. *Irene had always seen Shad as more than a friend. Though, she was forced to push those feelings away after what happened with Jiston and Asmanda. Quotes ''"''I leave this as a warning. A warning to those seeking a purpose. Those looking for family, adventure, love. All you have to do is read through these tales, these tales of helplessness, to discover that you will never, ever, truly find any of it."'' - 5th paragraph in the first chapter of book 1. Category:Divine Category:Characters Category:All Wiki Content